Trask
CN Kobold Swashbuckler 5 / Legendary Captain 10 / Dread Pirate 2 HP: 153 (17 HD) Init: +4 Speed: 30 feet Space/Reach: 5 feet AC: 18 BAB: +14/+9/+4 Attack: +2 Cutlass (1d6+2 19-20/x2); +1 Dancing Rapier (1d6+1 19-20/x2) Abilities: STR 16, DEX 16, CON 14, INT 12, WIS 14, CHA 15 Saves: Fort +13, Ref +11, Will +10 (+8 vs. attacks based on odor) Skills: Appraise +9, Balance +18, Bluff +8, Diplomacy +14, Escape Artist +6, Knowledge (Geography) +6, Listen +4, Profession (Sailor) +28 (+31 to gain the advantage; +38 when avoiding aquatic hazards), Sense Motive +10, Spot +2 (+7 when opposing an individual’s Disguise check if the individual comes within 5 feet; +12 when noticing aquatic hazards), Survival +2 (+4 when Tracking), Swim +8, Tumble +13, Use Rope +8 Languages: Kodingobold, Common Feats: Quick Draw, Combat Expertise, Leadership, Old Salt, Sea Legs, Improved Feint Possessions: Ring of Four Winds, Magnificent Captain’s Coat, +2 Cutlass, +1 Dancing Rapier, Ring of Protection +3 Patron: Spirits Features: Kodingobold Qualities Weapon Finesse: Trask gains Weapon Finesse as a Bonus Feat. Grace (Ex): Trask gains a +1 competence bonus to his Reflex Saving Throw. He loses this bonus when wearing medium or heavy armor, or when carrying a medium or heavy load. Insightful Strike (Ex): Trask is able to place his finesse attacks where they deal more damage. He adds his intelligence modifier to his damage bonus (in addition to Strength) with all weapons that can be used with Weapon Finesse. Targets immune to sneak attacks or critical hits are immune to his Insightful Strike. Trask cannot use this ability when wearing medium or heavy armor, or when carrying a medium or heavy load. Dodge Bonus (Ex): Trask is trained at focusing his defense on a single opponent during melee combat. He may designate an opponent and receive a +1 dodge bonus to his Armor Class against melee attacks from this opponent. He cannot use this ability when wearing medium or heavy armor, or when carrying a medium or heavy load. Seamanship (Ex): Trask adds his Dread Pirate levels as an insight bonus to all Profession (Sailor) skill checks. Allies within sight or hearing add half of this to all Profession (Sailor) skill checks. Two-Weapon Fighting: When Trask is wearing light or no armor, he is treated as if he had the Two-Weapon Fighting feat. Fearsome Reputation (Ex): Trask is an honorable Dread Pirate and gains a +2 circumstance bonus on Diplomacy checks. Great Captain: Trask gains Great Captain as a bonus feat. Leadership: Trask gains a +10 to his effective character level for purposes to attract followers. Weather Gauge (Ex): Trask’s superior ability in handling ships allows him to maneuver vessels to get the most advantageous wind. He gains a +4 competence bonus of Profession (Sailor) checks to gain the advantage. As long as he has the advantage, his crew gains a +2 bonus on all Profession (Sailor) skill checks, and on attack rolls made with ship siege engines, and his ship gains a +2 dodge bonus to AC against all attacks made by enemy ships. Luck of the Wind (Ex): Twice per day, Trask may reroll a single failed attack roll, skill check, damage roll, or ability check. Uncanny Navigation (Su): Trask has an innate sense for avoiding maritime hazards. He adds his Legendary Captain levels as a bonus on Spot checks made to notice aquatic hazards and on Profession (Sailor) checks made to avoid them. Wind at Your Back (Ex): Trask can coax the most efficient use of a ship, by directing the most efficient placement of sails, or encouraging rowers to exert themselves. Any vessels he captains are 20% faster than normal. Accelerated Firing (Ex): Trask can urge firing crews to exceed ordinary performance. The crew gains a +2 morale bonus to Profession (Siege Engine) checks, ballista’s and catapults can be manned by one less person than is normal, and, if ballista’s and catapults are attended to by a full crew, they can be reloaded as a standard action instead of a full round action. Steady Stance (Ex): Trask’s sea legs keep him steady when others have difficulty standing. He is not considered flat-footed when balancing or climbing, and adds his class level to Balance of Climb checks to remain balanced or climbing while taking damage. Rake (Ex): As long as he has the advantage, Trask can cause his shipboard weapons to deal an extra die of damage on a successful attack. This die is of the same kind that the weapon normally does. Legendary Helm (Ex): Any vessels that Trask captains gains a +2 dodge bonus to AC. In addition, he can use his own Saving Throws bonuses for attacks targeting the vessel that he is controlling. Misdirect (Ex): Trask can trick his enemies into underestimating the skill of himself and of his crew. The enemy captain must be within the line of sight of Trask’s vessel. Trask makes a Bluff check, or Profession (Sailor) check, with a bonus of 5. This is opposed by the Sense Motive check of the enemy captain. If Trask’s check succeeds, the enemy captain and his crew receive a –2 penalty on attack, saves and skill checks for the length of the engagement, as well as a –2 penalty to the AC of the vessel they are on. Splice the Main Brace (Su): Trask can embolden, strengthen and hearten his crew with his own personal strength and work ethic. Once per day, he can produce a Mass Cure Light Wounds effect to heal the injuries of all on board. His caster level is 10, and the healing effect takes 10 minutes to manifest, so this ability is not usable in the midst of combat. Fleet Admiral (Ex): Trask’s phenomenal leadership allows him to assist the crews of other vessels, as well as his own. He can use the aid another action to confer a +2 morale bonus to the crews of 2 other ships within 1 mile of his own. He grants a +4 morale bonus to allied captains’ Profession (Sailor) checks made to gain the advantage in combat. In addition, when aiding the actions of his own crew, Trask grants a +4 morale bonus on a successful check. Combat/Tactics When in combat, Captain Trask uses his special abilities to provide morale support to others when he can. As such, he tends to eschew direct conflict with others, instead allowing others influenced by his morale bonuses to aid him. Friends/Allies During the Pirate Wars, Captain Trask had an entire fleet at his disposal. Since the end of the Pirate War, Trask retired to a solitary life, sick of the massive death and bloodshed he had seen over the course of the war. He keeps in periodic contact with his former first mate Yu Mingyu, but other than her, Trask keeps himself in complete isolation. Foes/Enemies During the Pirate Wars, Umbryx Thaal and his followers were Captain Trask’s primary enemies. Since the resolution of the Pirate Wars, his primary enemies have been various Goblinoids who live in the Goblinwoods, who periodically hassle him in his hermitage. Appearance Captain Trask is fairly old, and is in the waxing years of his life. Though his fur is mostly brown, he is going gray around the face, and his face is begun showing the wrinkles that come with age. During his most active days, Trask made sure to dress himself impeccably. Since retiring, Trask has taken to wearing utilitarian clothing, and mending ripped clothing, rather than buying new garments. Personality In his younger days, Trask was very prideful and proud, taking great pride in his appearance, the appearance of his crew, the appearance of his vessel, and things of this nature. He was always efficient and militaristic. Since retiring, much of this has faded from his personality. History Trask, like all other Kobolds, was born in the Kobold Village. Trask remembers very little of his time spent in the Kobold Village, however, as he was kidnapped by pirates from the Pirate Isles shortly after his birth, when his mother had taken him to the shore, while gathering shells to be used in decorations. Trask was raised as a pirate in the Pirate Isles, during the time when Gundolin the Whale was the King of the Pirates. Like any other sailor, he spent his every waking moment on his vessel, the Fortuneteller, captained by a Human pirate by the name of Ladon Houst. Trask eventually worked up the ranks, such that, when Captain Houst died, Trask was his second mate, and, as such, the vessel was left to him. In 1,089, when Gundolin the Whale died, Trask was among many of the individuals involved in the Pirate Wars. Though he and his vessel were decidedly neutral, the Kodingobold was soon forced to choose sides. He backed Captain Milania Faris after witnessing firsthand the debauchery and violence of Umbryx Thaal, her major rival, when he utilized the Dragonfire Cannon to destroy an entire vessel with a single shot. Trask’s role in the conflict soon took on a more important role, when Captain Faris was assassinated, and her assembled fleet began to lose its will and solidarity, in 1,094. The Kodingobold soon became the glue holding the assembled flotilla together, and became the primary nemesis of Umbryx Thaal. Under Trasks’ leadership, Thaal was defeated and killed. Upon becoming the Pirate King, Trask abolished the theoretical title, and stepped down from public life, believing that the Pirate Isles would be better served left governed by various factions, as opposed to a central leader. Trask left his vessel in the hands of his capable first mate, Yu Mingyu, and disappeared from public life, settling down in a simple hermitage on the Cape of the Claw, in isolation. Motivations and Goals Captain Trask has no future goals. He wishes to keep to himself, and seeks to live out his remaining days in relative peace. He wants no part of the bloodshed that war brings, or the duties of his position as Pirate King, one that he dissolved long ago, that some refuse to acknowledge.